Samuel Vimes
Summary Samuel Vimes is the cynical protagonist of Terry Pratchett's Discworld, which is a planet situated on the backs of four giant elephants who, in turn, stand on the back of a giant turtle named A'tuin the World Turtle. During the series of novels, Vimes acts as a "copper" who slowly but surely becomes a major political power of the most powerful nation in the world against his own will. Vimes is said to be a metaphor for the common man, with similar fears and ideals, and even fears that he himself is a bad person. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Samuel Vimes, His Lord Grace Duke of the Ankh, Commander of the Watch, Blackboard Monitor Vimes, His Excellency, Sir Samuel Vimes Origin: Discworld Gender: Male Age: Estimated to be in his upper-to-lower mid forties Classification: Human, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nightvision, Demonic Enhancement, Precognition, Enhanced Senses, CQC and Disarmament Training, Superhuman Stamina, Clairvoyance in Darkness, possibly Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Can battle trolls comparable to Detritus, albeit with difficulty; said trolls are repeatedly stated to be able to crush human skulls) Speed: Peak Human (Can cross a city of one million occupants in minutes despite traffic and other barriers) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level (Can withstand attacks from trolls) Stamina: Superhuman; capable of carrying on a battle for several hours if needed (seemingly can push beyond his typical barrier at the cost of his own health and well-being) Range: Standard melee range, estimated 50m thrown (accurately), 200m with crossbow Standard Equipment: Heavy wooden baton, several sets of handcuffs, a whistle, bell, light platemail armor (does not impair movement), cigars, City Watch badge and sword, powerful crossbow Intelligence: Gifted. Highly skilled strategist and analyst of human thought, emotion, and action. Easily outsmarts assassins as if toying with them. Weaknesses: Typical human fears; Aging body; Issues dealing with "normal" people. Feats: Survived beatings from trolls (beings made of stone) on a daily basis, and being thrown around a cavern for a solid hour, regularly overcomes said trolls in sheer strength, outran Carcer (a serial killer with peak human speed and strength) and eventually caused his death, figured out most foes' psychological traits before even meeting them Notable Attacks/Techniques: CQC: As stated, Vimes maintains a vast ability to deal damage in close combat, often preferring to dodge and swing via counter rather than be the initial offensive. Crossbow Training: Vimes is able to accurately and lethally fire a crossbow bolt into an opponent from at least 200 meters. Sound Reasoning: Vimes often looks at situations much differently than any other human being, allowing him to figure out technology like television or even firearms before any other being (including those that would be considered scientists in his world) could. Disarmament: Vimes will, in most situations, attempt to disarm and jail a character rather than attempt to kill him. Boxing, Wrestling, and Street Fighting: Vimes is extremely trained in the latter, often employing the use of his fists to fight dirty against an opponent who wouldn't or wouldn't expect him to. He uses this to take down much larger enemies than himself, scaling to over three times his size. Note: Vimes is prone to visions (rarely), alcoholism (formerly), and spurts of communication with a demonic entity known as the Summoning Dark, which empowers him with superhuman strength, durability, and other various abilities (presumably being the source of his visions). He can call upon the Summoning Dark at any time when he is in Darkness and thus under SBA is placed within the Dark. Others Notable Victories: Robert E. O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Speedwagon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Assefa Berber (Death and Destiny) Assefa's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Discworld Category:Police Officers Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alcoholics Category:Adults Category:Book Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists